ultraparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Admin
Admin, the self proclaimed but very real, God of the Unltra Paradox universe. Don't mess with him. He will make something what will bite your head off. Appearance Originally, Admin, previously known as the White/Black(Dark) Mage, had long white hair, blue diamond blue eyes, and light skin. He also wore some fancy wizard robes. Present day Admin has dark skin, short white hair, and robin egg blue eyes. If you are wondering how I got the names when describing eye color, it was an HTML color and names chart. I wanted to be specific. When it comes to Admin's present day style, it is casual and laid back. Why did his skin get darker? I don't know. Tan maybe? Nah. I just thought it would be nice. Personality Originally he was calm, not having much of a temp. He handled stressful situations with poise and strategically. Admin tried his best not to get involved with the mortals. When he was given the ability of time, he also tried to follow the time rules. After killing the Time Babies, he cared less about many things and became easily irritated. He started to hang around the school where Neon and the others attended. Admin began to use his abilities more freely and less cautiously. He also developed a potty mouth (he curses a lot). Background During the first UP universe, Admin didn't really exist. He was originally the White Mage of Maplestory. He appeared during a time distortion that causes paradox rifts. These rifts let a whole lot of crazy stuff come through. It opened rifts to different anime and different video games. A rift was opened to his world. First, the Black Mage came through. Then a whole bunch of other strong evil monsters. Due to Neon interfering with the fight, the Black Mage separated from the White Mage. He used his power to defeat the Black Mage with the help of Royal. Mako and Haruhi handled Zebra and Hiroshi (they caused all the pandemonium). Takumi and Sakura fought the smaller enemies coming out of the other portals. Neon was trying to figure out how to close the portals himself. In the end, the White Mage defeated the Black Mage and closed all the portals. He levelled/ ranked up the Diamond Mage. Sadly, he was stuck in that world now. So, With his new found powers he restored everything from it's damaged state and healed everyone who helped him in his fight. His new power was recognized by a higher power known as the Time Lords. To Admin, they looked like giant, floating babies (which they were) with a clock on their stomach. Making them Time Babies. They recognized him to be a new Time Lord (which Admin felt insulted to called one) and decided to give him an item to fix the problems on this universe, by destroying it, called the Utonbay. The name was "overly complicated" so he renamed it to "The Retry Button" With his newfound retry button that pretty much erases the whole universe by creating a massive explosion using the sun or creating a massive black hole that sucks everything in the universe up then imploding on itself. He started using the button to try and get a perfect universe. After 8 universes, Admin finally believed that this universe was the best of all the other outcomes. The only problem being the same group that just seems to be stuck there in a different version each time. After a long while, he learned to deal with them. The multiple, universal, massacres did cause some problems to occur. Those problems being known as the multiple time babies surrounding the new god's actions. They told him that his reckless actions, if they continued, could destroy eternity. Life and death in all dimensions, all universes, all timelines could fall apart and end literally everything. Admin understood what they were telling him, but he could also understand that they weren't even trying to understand what he was telling them. The universe literately revolves around six people. Those people are most of the reason the universe needs to be reset. He can't get of them because it causes a very unfortunate and unexpected string of events he can't stop. Odd right? He is God. What the hell? The Time Babies didn't care. The trouble those six was giving Admin was no matter compared to the trouble he was giving EXISTENCE! After that interaction, Admin was left a little on edge. Everyone sucks. He did try to keep cool and lie low. It worked until Sakura was revealed to have the ability to slightly manipulate time. The Time Babies felt the disturbance she created. They pulled Admin for council. He was blamed and they determined he should be punished. At that point, Admin was pissed. He was a talented mage who is unrivaled in his skill. Why is he sitting there letting these overgrown children tell him off? Admin decided to ask them exactly that. He could feel the power they had. He was stronger than them. The Time Babies knew exactly what was going to happen, and tried to stop him before hand. They froze him in time (like pressing the pause button). Sadly for them, he knew they'd know. What they tried to freeze was nothing more than an illusion. He actually stood floating above them. Admin moved back in front of them willing to listen to what they had to offer him in return for their lives. In the end, it was nothing. With a snap of his fingers, the Time Babies went up in flames. Admin was done with everyone's bullshit, and decided that he is going to do whatever he damn well pleased. He hates the six that he can't get rid of, but he realized that they were terrible but powerful people who were morally no better than him. With his guidance they will become his most powerful allies. His knights. He will be their king. His second option though is to sit back and watch the kill each other with stupidity. "The second option sounds way more entertaining and easy." Abilities I see no reason to list what he can do. He can do everything. Weapon(s) Admin doesn't use weapons. His hands are the tools of mass destruction. Skill(s) Hakai (Destruction)- One of his most powerful moves which belongs to Beerus in Dragon Ball Super. It is a move that when used can erase anyone it comes in contact with from existence. It doesn't erase that person from peoples memories. It just destroys the mind, body, and soul like you were never there to begin with. '''Creation- '''A move only the greatest o magicians can use and master. It gives you the ability to create anything you desire out of pure magic. It can kill weak magicians. Category:Male Category:God Category:Time Lord Category:Browse